The present invention relates as indicated to a wave action generating system, and relates more particularly to a system for generating electric power through the utilization of wave forces in bodies of water such as oceans, seas, and lakes appropriate in size.
Wave action generators for producing electric energy are well known in the art. All electric generating systems of this general type operate on the principal of using the vertical motion inherent in the formation and movement of the waves to effect vertical movement of a component of the generating system. A typical prior art system translates such vertical movement to rotary movement to directly or indirectly drive a generator shaft or the like by means of which the electric power is generated. Other systems use such vertical wave motion to operate pumps for pumping the water to a storage vessel or reservoir, with the hydrostatic pressure of the stored water subsequently driving a turbine generator or the like by means of which electric power is directly produced. This latter type of system is disclosed in our pending application referred to above, and examples of the vertical-to-rotary systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 870,706 to H. P. Woodard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,241 to S. Kaplan, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,663 to J. V. Rusby. It will be understood that these patents are simply exemplary of systems of that type, and are by no means exhaustive of the extensive body of art operating on that general principal.
A major problem with wave action generating systems known in the prior art is their relatively complex and consequently costly construction. This results in relatively high manufacturing and installation costs, with the consequent capital investment of systems of this type being a substantial detriment to the commercial employment of the systems, particularly where the energy output does not justify the capital expenditures. In this regard, the art is replete with systems of a more simplified construction, but the energy derived is not commercially significant.
It will be understood that the systems must be designed to withstand and satisfactorily handle wave swells at their greatest peak, and must also be constructed to accommodate and satisfactorily handle, on an economic basis, waves of normal or less than normal height. Where installations are mounted in saline water conditions, the system components are subjected to highly corrosive conditions thereby causing significant maintenance problems which have not been satisfactorily dealt with in prior art systems.